User talk:Sega381
Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the History of Britannia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:05, August 30, 2009 Wiki Admin Forum:Administrator - Just wanted to bring your attention to this in case it goes scrolling off the recent changes. It'd be nice to have everyone's input. Fenyx4 14:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) UIV NPCs Hey Sega, it's great that you're adding information about Ultima IV to NPCs, but make sure you also add the whole article and the appropriate links. If Tessa exists in Ultima IV, make sure to add NPCs of Ultima IV to the edit, and edit the entire article so it's consistent with the added information. (Dungy 19:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC)) :Yes, sorry about that. I didn't notice the category, and I was kinda in a hurry, so I guessed it would be better to at least add part of the information, and to improve it later. I'll try to me more thorough.--Sega381 21:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) References and Timeline I'd be happy to help you with the Timeline project. What do you mean about references not being well thought out? You mean you don't quite know what the proper format for material is? Usually I goto Wikipedia for inspiration in this regard, but I guess they usually reference publications, while ours go back to computer programs. It's probably not practical for us to follow their example precisely. A few things come to mind: #Is the reference technology a new thing? For how long have you been at it? #How much do you know about the technology? It seems to me that there's just a computer-read label, then some text that contains the reference material (or a reference to the reference material). Does it have any other features? #Since many other wikis on Wikia are computer games, whatever we should be doing is whatever others should be doing. Do you know of any? If no one uses reference anymore than we have, we'll never find them :( After your reply, we should probably take this to forums. AngusM 19:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :About the references not thought out, I was refering mainly that I quickly decided a formatting style for the references, but I haven't spent much time thinking about or discussing if it is the proper one. I took some basic formatting from Wikipedia, and tried to merge it with what we have in our style guide regarding quotes. But the formatting I'm using should be discussed, and the definitive one should be in the style guide. For example, I'm not so sure I like putting quotes inside references with italics only, as I think they may not be very readable. But as the style guide indicated only italics for quotes, I didn't spend much time fixing that. #About the ref tags, as far as I know they are a standard MediaWiki feature. It has always been in this wiki, but nobody had used it before. In general, I always try to add references to all the Wikis I contribute to. This wiki is the only one I contribute to that had no references at all, so I have started adding them some months ago. But I haven't added too many references yet, mainly to Ophidian related articles and the Timeline (which is where I started, as I hate exact years stated with no sources). #About the tags themselves, in their most basic form, you just put a tag and it's closing pair, with some text between them, and add a tag at the end of the article, usually in a "References" section, which automatically generates a list of the "ref" tags in the article. The ref tag can also have a name, like this blababla, so if you want to use the same reference again in the same article, you just put instead of copying the whole thing. That's basically it. It's up to the user to decide how to format the info inside the ref tag. Wikipedia has also a fancier template, "cite" or something I recall, which, as a template, is used inside a ref tag, and you add info to the defined attributes of the template, to help mantain consistency. I'm not sure if Wikia has that template, and I'm not sure if it is that useful to as, as it is better suited for publications and the like. #Another wiki I sometimes contribute to is the Warcraft Wiki, which uses references. I'm not sure I like their style much, as they are in the process of chaning some of the book references they use, but we could borrow some ideas from that wiki. :And yes, we should continue this, starting but how to use and format references, in a forum.--Sega381 01:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I moved the conversation over to Forum:Reference_Formatting_and_Timeline. Hope that is allright. -- Fenyx4 20:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Decompressing U6 conversations I took a crack at that U6Decode thing you made for me, and I'm not sure I understand it. Are the CONVERSE.? files supposed to be lib32 or that other one? When I used that Lib32File class, it only decompresses about 1k, when the compressed file is in the 100s of k. When I try using that LZWObject, it fails and prints "Error: the nine bits after the size header are not 0x100, for info at 0: 0, 0". AngusM 06:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : You know, these things always come to me about 60 seconds after I give up. Nevermind, I figured it out. AngusM 06:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Hehe, it usually happens that way. In any event, for the record, the CONVERSE.? are Lib32 files, which in turn have several LZWObjects inside (besides the offsets index at the start). Btw, I tried to explain all of this in this article: Ultima VI Internal Formats (not my code, but the format). In any event, I'm open to more questions if they pop-up. As I mentioned, that code isn't exactly "pretty", it's more functional than anything else.--Sega381 13:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Done U5:Lazarus? Well, we've got a LOT of NPC writing to do. :P Dungy 00:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, yep... as soon as I get my PC up and running (it's not working well right now), I'm going to use my newfound Lazarus insight in order to fill all those gaps :)--Sega381 00:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a friendly reminder, if you have a savegame in Minoc, could you snap a picture of Fenelon's portrait? The Hawk forgot to post that one online, so we need someone to get it. Dungy 11:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem. I still have to reinstall it, but I have a savegame I can use.--Sega381 12:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC)